Defeated And Blinded
by Magdiel14
Summary: Ayumu meets up with one of her friends. However, that friend is suppose to be dead. Ayumu can not believe what she sees in front of her. It is the now-infamous ex-General Sephiroth. SephirothxOC Oneshot


_**Author's Note: **_ This is a one-shot of one of my OCs and Sephiroth. I'm not going to continue it at all, but you guys can continue to write the rest of it if you choose to. However, link the story back to me.

_**Defeated And Blinded**_

In the eeriest of nights in the town of Nibelheim, haunted only by the single memory of the flames that once licked through the town on that one day, stood a girl. She was only dressed in a red sleeveless shirt that had a hood to cover her long auburn hair and camo pants a few sizes too big. It was held up by a sleeve that was tied around the top of her pants. Her feet were splintered and bloodied from the escapade she took from her home to Nibelheim. The town she came from was Kalm. Those who were still in SOLDIER were still looking for the girl to unleash a death penalty for betraying the Shinra Company. The girl knew they were after her so she fled for her life. Along the wa, she had to fight several fiends with nothing, but what she had, her fists, which were slightly infected by the wounds they sustained. At the moment, her freedom was all that mattered.

The girl sighed inwardly and trudged to the entrance of Nibelheim. Everyone, except a few of the fire places that flickered, were asleep. Actually, only a few people were awake. One in particular, stood in front of the girl.

The girl froze in her steps. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. It was such a graceful, but deadly sight. The moon's light shined onto long and flowing platinum hair. Green cat eyes glittered with malice whilst black leather and its silver plates covered up a muscular body that left an opening near the torso for it to peek at the world. Two leather straps crossed the fine chest that was covered with flawlessly pale skin. His face was all too familiar.

"Sephiroth." The girl breathed out. Her hands curled up into fists, but that did nothing to stop the shivering. This man was powerful and the girl knew it. In the fighting stimulations she had with him, she could tell. The power was increased now that the Jenova cells had been absorbed into his body. Not only that, his aura was starting to make the girl's knees tremble. They would soon buckle if she did nothing.

The man that stood before the girl chuckled and flashed a smirk on his pale, thin lips. His piercing stare bore onto the girl's. Her heart began to strained itself against the walls of its cavity. IT just made her feel worse. The former General of SOLDIER stalked towards her. The gait he used was swift, but elegant. To the girl's relief however, the Masamune, the long sword that claimed many lives, was not in his hands.

"How nice of you to remember me, Ayu-chan." Sephiroth whispered in the girl's ear. His dark and smooth voice sent chills down the girl's spine.

The girl's real name is Ayumu. It is a boy's name in Japan and it means "walk forward" or "look forward". Ayumu's parents thought it would suit her for some reason. "Walking forward" was something Ayumu was not good at. She had always been curled up in the past, fearing for what lied ahead. She would always carry a grudge, mingle in past friendships... and many of her "friends" would taunt her for this. But she had friends! Two of them though, are somewhere else...

Ayumu stood her ground in the newly rebuilt Nibelheim. The night of the full moon glittered on the tears that streamed down the girl's cheeks. That one day... that hateful day... and those torturous months of losing her friends. One of them stood in front of her, but he was different. He was not the Sephiroth the girl once knew and loved.

A gloved hand wiped away the silent tears. Ayumu pulled away only to earn herself a sharp backhand from the silver-haired man. Ayumu landed on the ground, clutching her cheek. It throbbed with every pulse. A hand shaped bruise was beginning to form on her cheek. Sephiroth roughly grabbed the girl by the hair and pulled her up. No one would dare help her now. No one could hear her cries now. They would ignore it because she was now in the hands of a murderer. This man reveled in pain and will soon enjoy the feel of blood running through his fingers.

Sephiroth brought the girl up to his eye level. His cyan cat eyes burned hers. The ex-General released her hair and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her to the nearest inn and paid for a room. Shakily, the innkeeper gave him the key and he took it. Ayumu was dragged to the room and thrown inside. She landed with a thud on the hard wood floors. Sephiroth seized the girl's shoulders and pushed her onto the bed. He loomed over her. Silver locks covered the sides of their faces.

"Sephiroth..." Ayumu began.

"I haven't seen you in a while Ayumu." Sephiroth cut in. "You've changed a lot since I last saw you. I can see that you still stay cooped up in the past like you always were."

"I..." Ayumu's tongue got caught in her throat. He was right. She was still caught up in the past. This man was no longer her friend. He was her enemy now. But yet...

Ayumu began to writhe under his weight, but a warning squeeze on her pinned arms forced her to stop.

"Such useless shots of bravery will get you killed." Sephiroth growled. She was right. He did change, drastically.

"Why did you change into the man you are now, Sephiroth?" Ayumu whimpered.

"Why do you think I changed?" Sephiroth countered. Ayumu shuddered in his grip. That voice again. That dark voice that banged against her ear drums.

Before Ayumu could answer, Sephiroth's pale lips crashed onto hers. He moved them sensually around her unresponsive lips. He pulled away and moved his left hand to the girl's throat. She choked as his strong fingers wrapped around the passageway to her lungs.

"You will respond Ayumu. I don't care if you were my friend years ago. That won't change anything. I will rule as a god and you will watch those humans fall around you."

Ayumu felt her heart throb. Tears threatened to fall, but she pushed them away. Sephiroth, again, crashed his lips onto the girl's. She squeaked as Sephiroth removed his grip from her throat to her breasts. Ayumu suppressed a moan, earning her a warning growl. The silver-haired man moved his lips down to the girl's neck. He found her sensitive spot and attacked it, making the girl moan his name.

"You're so quiet." Sephiroth pulled back and removed his trench coat. Ayumu sat up and found herself staring at his toned chest. His trench coat and gloves were on the ground leaving him in only his leather pants and boots. His pale skin was illuminated by the moonlight that shone though the window. Sephiroth lifted his hand and massaged it against Ayumu's bruised cheek. She shivered at his cool touch. The silver-haired man pressed his hand against the girl's cheek making her hiss.

"You're no different from the Ayumu I met years ago." Sephiroth taunted. "You keep treading on the past like a dog to his master. You're name doesn't suit you at all."

Sephiroth grabbed the collar of Ayumu's shirt and he tore it open. Ayumu flipped and backed against the wall on the other side of the bed. She held her shirt together with her arms. Before she could look up and breath, Sephiroth pinned her to the wall and threw her onto the bed. Ayumu landed face down and almost moved, but a strong hand found the back of her head and pressed her face against the bed almost smothering her. Ayumu thrashed around and panicked. Sephiroth snatched her arms and flipped her so he was straddling her waist. Ayumu was about to scream, but a sharp backhand to the same bruised cheek silenced her.

Sephiroth yanked away the ripped article of clothing from the girl, leaving her in only her bra and pants. Ayumu could see his desire pressing against the leather of his pants. It was only a matter of time before he would reach his full erection. Ayumu felt Sephiroth's lips press against hers. She responded with no resistance, like the good servant she was now. Her barrier was broken. Sephiroth was her master now.

"Good girl." Sephiroth chuckled through the kiss. Ayumu squeaked as the silver-haired man forced his tongue into her mouth. The girl gasped as her bra came loose and slid off of her arms, leaving her breasts exposed. Ayumu moaned as Sephiroth attacked the weak spot on her neck. Marred love bites were on her neck and torso. Sephiroth trailed his lips back up to the girl's. Soon the rest of their clothes were lying on the ground. Ayumu groaned and gasped at ever thrust Sephiroth made in her womanhood. With every moan, he moved faster, harder and deeper. The man would kiss her on her lips and she never felt the bliss of the moments. Her sky blue eyes would stare at his cyan cat eyes. They were full of only malice, lust, hatred and a deadly desire.

Sephiroth pumped harder into Ayumu, drawing her out of her thoughts. Her body gave into pleasure against her will and the girl bucked her hips. Sephiroth's nails dug into her flesh almost tearing it. Ayumu winced and gasped softly. Sephiroth chuckled and pumped faster. Both of them came to and Sephiroth spilled his seed into the girl's womanhood. Ayumu panted raggedly while Sephiroth pulled out and laid on his side next to her. He wrapped his arms around Ayumu's shivering figure. He envied everything about her. A pitiful human female that was only enhanced by a dosage of mako and always treading in the past as if that was her territory. She was weak then and is weaker now. This girl was easy prey once she was broken. The pain she felt this night was only the beginning of what she will feel later.

Sephiroth felt the girl shiver sharply under his hands. She stopped and fell still. The only sign of life was the rising and falling of her torso. Sephiroth smirked and leaned to the girl's ear.

"I think I'll keep you for a good while, Ayu-chan." Sephiroth's smirked wider when he saw the stray tears that began to fall. That was another one of her weaknesses. That nickname is the same one he used when he was sane. It would tear this girl apart to hear it.

Ayumu swallowed and cried silently. She moved to her side and felt her mind spinning. The memories of her friends, Angeal, Genesis, Zack and Sephiroth, flashed through her mind. Their meaningful smiling faces all disappeared and gone forever. Ayumu was still weak then, but now she felt even worse.

Ayumu felt pathetic.

Ayumu had once been blinded physically, but she never felt so blinded mentally. Yet it did not matter anymore. Her heart had been torn out and stabbed. It hurt even more than the slice of the Masamune to the chest. Maybe even more...

Ayumu laid still against the man that once was her friend and her lover... defeated and blinded once again.


End file.
